earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle Files: Buddy Baker 1
Characters * Buddy Baker * Ellen Baker * Swamp Thing * Abby Holland Location * Star City, OR * April 21st 2016, 1622 Local Time VOX Archive * Buddy Baker: muffled: Okay, babe! I'm leaving to get that milk. Text me if I need to grab anything. opens, footsteps, door closes, footsteps, whistling, car keys jingling, footsteps down steps, whistling * Ellen Baker: rapid footsteps, door opens Buddy? * Buddy Baker: Yeah, babe? * Ellen Baker: Get some paint? * Buddy Baker: Uh... Sure... Okay. I can grab that on the way back. * Ellen Baker: Get it first. The art store closes at 5:00. * Buddy Baker: sigh Okay... Fine. Sure. What colors do-? Wait, no... Hold it there. Text me the colors so I can just show the girl. * Ellen Baker: Will do, but they're pretty simple colors... * Buddy Baker: sigh What colors are they? * Ellen Baker: Malachite, gamboge, fallow, and razzmatazz. * Buddy Baker: chuckle Yeah, you're going to need to text me those... and I'm pretty sure you made up at least two of those. * Ellen Baker: sigh Fine, I'll text you. Just hurry back, okay? Cliff has parent/teacher conference tonight and I need you to watch Maxine while I take a bath because- gasp * Buddy Baker: 2.1 seconds Looking like what, babe? * Ellen Baker: Buddy, uh, you have company. * Swamp Thing: footsteps, footsteps Father of Life... We must speak... * Buddy Baker: sigh You got to be kidding! We just got back from a crazy adventure, Alec! Remember? We literally went to Hell and back! * Swamp Thing: This I know... yet... we are both... guardians of... delicate balance. We must remain... ready and vigilant. Ours is not... an easy burden. * Abby Holland: Hi Ellen. * Ellen Baker: Hi Abby. sigh You want some coffee while these two talk? * Abby Holland: Oh, yes, thank you! footsteps * Ellen Baker: You do what you got to do, Buddy... Just make sure you get over to the art supply shop before 5:00, okay? I love you! closes * Buddy Baker: footsteps Come on. We can talk on the way into town. Oh, can you, uh, fit in a station wagon? * Swamp Thing: sigh I suppose so... but this matter... is of grave concern... We must not delay. * Buddy Baker: Right... Right, and we won't, Al. I promise... I just got to get that one thing. * Swamp Thing: Why is... paint... so important? * Buddy Baker: car door opens Oh, come on. You're married, Al. You know how it goes. * Swamp Thing: footsteps Your marriage will survive... We must not risk... upsetting the balance. * Buddy Baker: chuckle We're in complete agreement, Swampy. But marriage is itself a balance, is it not? Happy wife equals happy life, you know? Now... get in the damn car. Trivia and Notes * Debut of Buddy and Ellen Baker. Links and References * Oracle Files: Buddy Baker (1/2) Category:Oracle Files Category:Buddy Baker/Appearances Category:Ellen Baker/Appearances Category:Alec Holland/Appearances Category:Abby Holland/Appearances Category:Star City/Appearances